


At the Sign of the Heavenly Arch

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aredhel is irrepresible, Celegorm is annoyed, DWMP verse, Gen, References to 'intimate' piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm is halfway through getting a tattoo from Egalmoth when Aredhel proposes another sort of body modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Sign of the Heavenly Arch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilye/gifts).



> 0\. For the prompt: "Aredhel and Celegorm. And possibly Duilin, ganging up with Aredhel trying to persuade Tyelko to get his cock pierced whilst he's getting his tattoo." Cheers, Ilye ;)  
> 1\. Takes place after the last scene of chapter 35 of DWMP.

“Woman, will you leave off?”

Celegorm was leaning forward, arms wrapped around the back of the chair as Egalmoth bent over his shoulder blade, wielding his tattoo gun skillfully against his skin. Aredhel was lying on the floor next to the chair so she could converse with Celegorm more easily, and was perusing a photo album while she did so.

“I’m distracting you from the pain.”

Celegorm was sweating slightly, and he let out a growl as Aredhel held out a picture to him. “Talking about putting a  _bolt_  through my cock is not going to distract me from  _pain_.”

“Oh, come on. Think about how hot it would look!”

“Staple your own penis.”

“If I had one, I might.” Aredhel tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully. “I wonder how Elenwë would react to a clit piercing…”

“Don’t let me stop you,” said Celegorm through gritted teeth.

“How are you doing down there, Wolf Boy?” asked Egalmoth, leaning back and lifting his needle from Celegorm’s skin for a break. He laid a friendly hand on Celegorm’s back as Celegorm blew out a breath.

“I’m doing fine. But you should get rid of this biddy, she’s definitely making it worse.”

“Biddy?” said Aredhel indignantly. “How dare you. I am your best friend.” She flashed him another picture of a Prince Albert, and Celegorm groaned. “Listen, I know for a  _fact_  that you think piercings are sexy. Why not get a twofer tonight? Egalmoth can finish your tattoo and then Duilin can bedazzle your dick. Think how surprised Oromë would be.”

Celegorm sat up, while Egalmoth wiped his gun on a clean cloth. “Fine, you know what? Hey, Duilin!”

“You’re going to do it?” Aredhel sat up, agog, as Duilin poked her head around the curtain, the purple spikes of her hair proceeding her by several inches.

“Yes?”

“You’ve got a piercing gun, don’t you?”

“Several. What do you need, Wolf Boy?”

Celegorm pointed to Aredhel. “I need you to staple this one to the wall.”

Duilin grinned. “Not being helpful, huh?” She reached down and grabbed Aredhel’s hand.

“Hey,” protested Aredhel. “This was not the plan!”

“I can show you our hood piercing album.”

“…Okay, I’m in.”

Celegorm let out a sigh of relief and lay back down as Aredhel vanished with Duilin. “Mind you,” he muttered, as Egalmoth smiled and bent back over him, “this isn’t to say I’m ruling certain piercings out  _all together_ …just not tonight, maybe. It  _would_  be hot.” 


End file.
